Purebloods
by Miss.gonnastabyou
Summary: About the Black family. 1st: a strict and firm lifestyle. A confined and lonely childhood. A cold and lifeless adulthood. 2nd: What would she whisper to the darkness, her only friend, her only comfort?
1. The Malfoys

TA/N: SO this is one of the ones i do when i'm stuck, or when i can't be bothered doing homework, or i'm having a Harry Potter spaz. Constructive criticism?

* * *

The Malfoy's had always relied on their status. Without it they were just like everyone else, or less even. Words like average and normal were foul and unacceptable in the Malfoy household.

Yes, without their wealth and power they were normal, but yet, it takes a certain something to be able to make decisions regardless of the consequences, to be able to use your influence effectively. There is a strength needed, to hold that cold calculating mask up in place constantly. To detach yourself, have no emotional connections.

Control, control is the key. You need to keep a tight hold of it, not to let it slip away, never let it slip, keep it firm. Control came from fear, Nthey had found. People's emotions were so powerful, once you had them in your grasp, pulling the strings was easy. Fear, pain, obedience.

The Malfoy's, they held the fear about them, wore it like a cloak. It surrounded them, gave them such a dominating presence. They need not worry they'd run into someone in a crowed street – no one would dare to get in the way.

They had flaws, of course, their own personal worries. But they never let them show. They couldn't. The moment the vision of perfection chipped, the moment there was the slightest idea of doubt, their entire image would be ruined.

Many times they would feel the strain. Narcissa, alone at home, wondering whether her family lived. Lucius, carrying out the orders of the tyrant he loathed, yet worshipped at the same time. Draco, longing for true friendship, but his name always preceded him.

Damn the past, they would think.

Damn the Lucius of all those years ago, so eager to please this leader of a new gang. Too young to fully acknowledge what he was getting into, an only child, no one there to guide him. Only that leader, so understanding of his situation, so ready to give him a place by his side. How was he to know that the place promised would be given away to another after so much as a month. How could teenage Lucius realize the leader he was placing his absolute faith in would destroy him if it benefits him, or even merely took his fancy?

Damn the dreamy Narcissa, imagining a life of happiness and fairytale. She was the princess, sent off to her Prince Charming. But her Prince Charming was too busy working so hard to keep his life to give her the romance she craved, the teenager dreamer stuck in a world of convenience. She was thrown into it, not ready for the harshness of the real world. No, this isn't the real world, this is a twisted one. One where the parents who's last hope for a son turned out to be a fair-headed girl, a disappointment, a scandal, something to be thrown away at the first chance.

Damn that upbringing. The fact that Draco had no idea what to do the moment someone showed kindness towards him, back in first year on the train to Hogwarts. He had stumbled around friendship, learnt so much more in that year than all those many more of tutoring back at home; about others his age, how they spoke and interacted with each other. He felt cheated, sometimes, he never got to experience that fun birthday party, or the day out with your friends.

_Being a Malfoy, meant a strict and firm lifestyle. A confined and lonely childhood. A cold and lifeless adulthood._

A/N: LOL short and lame, i'll re-do it later maybe, coz i just love the Malfoys


	2. The Black Sisters Narcissa

A/N: I just LOVE the Black family, my favourite part of the Harry Potter series. I don't think this is particularily good, but i'm chucking it out here to see what happens.

* * *

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, with their saying "toujours pur" (always pure) were known as foul, cruel, hard people. Their name was surrounded by fear, corruption, shame and terrified reverence. Intrigue, suspicion, arrogance, pride, contempt, vanity.

Narcissa, little Cissy, where did she fit in the Black family?

Yes, she came from the same family that produced Bellatrix, probably the most loyal of any death eater. But it was from that same family that Andromeda came from too. Loving, cheeky Andy, sister of cruel heartless Bellatrix? And where did Narcissa sit?

Was she torn between the hate of one side, and the love of the other? The open minded thinking as opposed to the dogmatic tradition.

Was she was the one to doubt?

Bellatrix would follow the Dark Lord to death, without a second thought, and Andromeda would sacrifice herself for the benefit of her family.

But Narcissa, she would wonder

She would do as her parents bid, wed a rich man, give birth to a strong son, but would she go against their wishes so far as to love her son? Love her husband in a marriage of convince? The weak one, maybe. Not daring to go outright against her upbringing, but one to bend the rules slightly to secure the safety of her family.

Constantly in fear of her husbands life, running after the Dark Lord. Fearing for her son, so far away at Hogwarts, too far for her to comfort, or find comfort in.

She would sit home, alone, wallowing in her fear, having nothing but it there with her_. What would she whisper to the darkness, her only friend, her only comfort?_

Did she wonder, sitting there in her empty house, what it would be like, to confide in someone? Not Bellatrix, never Bella. She'd grown to fear her wild dark sister. Little Cissy was the youngest and Bella the eldest, and she had always dominated. Did she think about going to Andy? Finding solace, safety, with the only brave Slytherin? But would she take her? Would Andromeda turn her out, glare at her in disgust? She wouldn't take that chance, not when she could be spurned. Her weak heart couldn't take that.

And she would never leave her son. Her son, oh poor Draco. He was growing to be more and more like his father, and she hated that. She wanted so much for him to have his own life, be his own man. She could see him struggle, hear it in his letters, he didn't want his fathers life. But it was looming over him nonetheless.

How do you cope, in a situation like that? The strength that Narcissa needed to continue, she found inside herself, deep inside she found the courage and (strength) to compete with life, to go on and not give into death.

* * *

A/N: Blah, don't like the ending. Oh well.


End file.
